Contract
by idealrain
Summary: Post Ramage season 7 finale. Kerry and Kim


Kerry's first thought when the elevators doors closer was 'I either made a major mistake or I made a point. Romano! Am I insane? Better go downstairs and call for a psych consult. Ha!'

Kerry slowly stepped out of the elevator and immediately started to shake. She knew almost immediately that her body would react before her mind was ready to deal with the ramifications of her actions. She ignored the puzzled looks of the staff and threw open the door to the bathroom and lend over the first toilet available. Kerry soon lost consciousness.

Haleh was just going to splash some water on her face. She was only halfway done with her shift. The rampage was over but the safe feeling of the hospital staff wouldn't return for a long time. Haleh was about to leave where she notices a cane sticking out of one stall. She used a quarter to open the door and was shocked to find Dr. Weaver on the floor. She moved into the stall and maneuvered to pick the redhead up. She wasn't surprised that the woman was light; Haleh supposed you burn more calories when you are limping. Haleh saw Abby and called out

"Abby, help me. Grab that gurney and get over here."

"My God. What happen?"

"I just found her on the bathroom floor. Who's free?"

Haleh saw Abby grimace.

"I saw Malucci practicing his slap shot. I'll grab him. Hopefully he will actually act like a doctor."

Haleh gently placed her boss on a bed in Exam one. Abby returned with Dave a minute later.

"Anyone know what happened?"

" I found her on the floor. I suppose that she got sick."

" Its look like a head lac. We should call her contact person. She could be altered for a while."

Haleh briefly wondered who would be the Chief's contact person. Kerry didn't share her personal life with anyone.

"Randi, grab Weaver's employee file."

Randi amazingly was already on the task and was reading the file intensely. A snoop at nature this was a golden opportunity to find out about her boss. Her eyes scanned the file.

"Hey, Johanna is Weaver's middle name! It's also marked divorced and she's allergic to peanuts "

Abby and Haleh was getting frustrated. Abby prompted Randi while Haleh went into to check on Malucci and Luka who arrived a half-hour ago.

"Contact person is Kimberly Legaspi"

Abby didn't look surprised at this as Luka made an off-handed remark about the doctors a couple months ago.

"At 305 Temple, home phone number 569-9852, pager 568-8524."

"Well, try her pager first."

"Wouldn't her pager be disconnected? She was fired today." Randi pointed out.

"Try anyway."

Luka checked Kerry. Good breath sounds, steady heartbeat. He knew about the conservation with Romano in the men's room. He almost came out of the stall cheering but thought better of it. He didn't want to encounter the rage of the short egocentric doctor. Luka barely could stand to call Kim and tell her that she was breaking the redhead's spirit. Most people didn't get Kerry. The first thing people think about the doctor was that she's a bitch. But in reality, Kerry didn't allow herself to be vulnerable and not many other people let. Luka knew only three people that she ever shown that side to Kim, Carter and himself. His friend was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it.

Kim was enjoying being lazy. There weren't many days that she could enjoy this laziness. She was alone in the townhouse. The Tracy Chapman cd that Kerry had left was played at full blast. Kim didn't allow herself to think what the lyrics meant to her or the fact she was overjoyed when she discovered that Kerry had all of Tracy's cds. She unknowingly hummed along with the lyrics.

Sorry is all that you can't say. / Years gone by and still/words don't come easily/ like sorry like sorry. /Forgive me is all that you can't say/years gone and still/words don't come easily/like forgive me, forgive me/But you can say baby/Baby can I hold you tonight/ Maybe if I told you the right words/ at the right time you'd be mine.

Kim was updating her resume, an very good thing to do since she got fired today. When the phone rang she considered letting the machine get it. Avoiding two ex-girlfriends was harder than just Kerry. She broke up with Lori, or as her friend Christy would say the rebound chick, three days before the rampage. Calling your present lover by your last one's name during sex was a bad thing. Lori was a psychiatrist by trade. They both knew what it meant on the unconscious level. Kim, in hindsight, knew that the whole relationship was a major mistake; but she was at her lowest point. Or so she thought. Getting fired was a high point, she mused mockingly. As she thought about her life, the phone continued to demand attention. She finally answered it on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Legaspi?" questioned the voice at the other end.

The voice sounded familiar but Kim couldn't place it. But with the day's events she probably wouldn't recognize her mother's.

"Yes, this is she. What can I do for you?"

"This is Randi from the ER. Dr. Weaver put you down as a contact person for emergencies"

Kim remembered the conversation when Kerry asked her to be a contact person. She was secretly flattered and hoped that this was a step in the direction of going public. But then other things got in the way. Kim didn't remember that she was still the contact person and Kerry obviously didn't remember nor do anything about it. Kim directed her attention back to the conversation with Randi.

" She may have an ulcer or another stomach problem. She looks like a train wreak and"

Kim winced at Randi's word choice.

Luka said that you should be here immediately. Something about the Romano wars are over and Napoleon was beheaded. So since her condition hasn't changed in twenty minutes"

"I'll be right there." With that Kim hung up and started the familiar hunt for her keys.

Twenty minutes later, the blond entered the ER. It was almost surreal being in the ER knowing she didn't belong there anymore. Kim glanced around and out of habit checked the board. She would do this to locate the psyche consults and the redheaded doctor. No psych consults had been called to do unless she counted Kerry . She was listed as being in exam one. She briefly wondered if she should announced her presence to anyone but decide slip into the room unannounced. When entering the room Kim saw Luka tenderly stroking Kerry's hair, telling her, "We called Kim and she's on her way. He can't hurt you anymore. You're safe."

Kim cleared her throat and Luka glanced over at her, smiling. She stepped into the room and took the chart from the end of the bed. As she began to read it, a pair of hands took it from her.

"You're here as a friend, not as a doctor. We'll call a psych consult as soon as she wakes up. Kim, she still loves you."

"What, you knew about us! When did she tell you?"

"Kim, most people had suspicions since September. Conni won $250 when Kerry showed up one morning in your blouse. Really cute with the cuffs turned up. But she told me straight out when Romano started the witch hunt."

"Oh."

"She needed a friend and I think she picked me because I knew the least about the way she's perceived. I knew how painful it must've been for you. But you didn't see the look when she found Lori at your door. "

"You know about that, too? I regretted that choice for a long time now. I've always wanted Kerry. I've never stopped loving her. But it's so hard. She's so hard"

"She came out to Romano today. In the men's room of all places. "

"In the men's room! I always knew she had more balls that Romano." Kim smirked.

"I think the fact she thought you might disappear from all aspects of her life scared her."

Kim looked thoughtful. She told Kerry to move on but didn't take the advice herself. Her stomach turned. What a hypocrite. If Kim was truly honest with herself she was as much to blame for the relationship mess as Kerry. A long sigh came out.

A beeper wail and Luka glanced down.

"Ah, a bone fracture. Why do we even have interns again?"

"To imparch our wisdom to. I don't know. They seem more trouble then they are worth, don't they?"

And with that comment Dr. Kovac left Kim alone with Kerry. Kim took over the vigilance.  
The first thought Kerry had upon regaining consciousness was lilac. Someone must had lilacs delivered to the hospital. She tried to open her eyes to place the scent. When her eyes open they saw a blond goddess. Kim looked horrible, Kerry thought. Dark circles betrayal how much sleep she got over the past couple of weeks. Kim remembers Luka saying that Kerry hadn't been taken care of herself. They both looked sick and tried.

"Hey, Kerrymine. What happen? This isn't the best way to woo me back. "

"I don't remember. What are you doing here? Should you be with Lori?"

Kim had to smile at the confusion and jealously in Kerry's voice. She had a chance after all.

"Loriâ€¦ left after I called her by the wrong name during sex."

Kerry began to laugh softly. Kim could solve other people's emotional problems but when it came to her own she was at a lost.

"What name did you called her by? Christy?"

"No. A very loud Kerrymine came out. Of course Lori is a Freudian person, so I got my ass dumped."

Kerry laughed harder. This turned into Hyanian laughter. Kim knew the staff could hear them. The only way she could stop the laughter was to kissed the redhead. When she did, both women began to shake. As the kiss deepen, Kim began to moaned with pleasure. Kerry tasted so good. Home. Leaning into the body on the bed, she began on the neck. She remembered all the right places. Right then Kerry stiffen. Kim pulled back and found Dr. Malucci staring at them, with a look of amazement and lust.

"Yes, Dr. Malucci? What can we do for you?" Kerry asked in her very best er chief voice, which made Kim laugh.

"You are free to go home, although you need someone to wake you up every couple of hours, but I see that won't be a problem uh so I guess as soon as you sign the discharge papers, you are free to go. I advise you take a couple days off to recover."

"Thank you, Dr. Malucci. I will ask Luka and Mark to cover."

"Yeah. Well, I will be going now." Dave managed to not embarrass himself further.

Kerry unhooked herself from the machines with expert hands. Noticing that she was dressed in scrubs (she would have to thank whoever did that later), Kerry just looking around for her Adios, a rare conmenion to her disability. Her clothes disappeared and wouldn't be a surprise to find them clean a couple days later.

"Your rubber and leather slippers, Madame." Kim played a human shoehorn. Kerry's eyes filled with tears at this simple gesture. Kim was the first one to pay attention to Kerry's feet. A Valentine's gift of a foot jazzicure was enjoy by both but especially Kerry.

"Home?"

"Home. But one of us should make some money. And since one of us is going to be lay up for a couple of days, I guess I should start looking for a job soon."

"You know, Kim, I wouldn't worry about that too much"

Kim knew something was up but didn't want to ask. Not right then. Beside they were going home to paradise and no one could ask for more than that.


End file.
